


Positive

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Kudos: 15





	Positive

“Negative.” Grace sighs. She really thought this would be the one.

“It’s okay, darlin’.” Judd says, passing her a mug of coffee. “We can try again.” He presses a Kidd to her forehead and wraps her up in his arms.

“We should consider our other options. There’s always adoption.” Grace says quietly.

“I suppose.” Judd replies. “I always thought we’d start our family the old fashioned way.”

“Me too.” Grace says, holding the mug in one hand and toying with the pregnancy test in the other. “Me too.”

—

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Grace answers her first call of the day.

“My daughter. She’s not breathing.” The man on the other end of the phone is frantic.

“What’s your location, sir?”

“1218 Singer. Please. I don’t want to lose my baby.”

“Help is on the way, sir. Stay calm. Do you know CPR?”

“No. No. Is my baby going to die?”

“Listen to me. How old is she?”

“3 months. We just got back from the NICU 2 days ago.”

“Sir. Sir. I need to you take 2 fingers and press down on your baby’s chest. You can do it.”

“Am I going to hurt her?”

“No. You can do it. Count with me.”

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven—”

“Austin FD!!” Grace hears over the speaker.

“They’re here!!” The man says.

The phone is forgotten as the man answers the team’s questions. A few moments later, a cry erupts. Grace is almost in tears at this point. “Thank God.”

“All good, dispatch.” The radio chirps.

“Good. Good.”

—

“Hey, Judd. You good over there?” Paul asks, handing him a coffee.

“Fine. Thanks.” Judd downs the coffee.

“Jeez, man, how sleep deprived are you?”

“Very.” Judd replies.

“What’s got you up at night?”

“My wife.”

“Getting busy. I see.” Paul does the eyebrows and Judd rolls his eyes.

Before Judd can reply, a baby’s cry wafts over the station. “Safe surrender?” They both say at the same time.

“Hey little guy.” Judd coos to the baby as he and Paul approach it. The baby coos back. “I’m gonna go get cap.” Paul says, but his words go in one ear and out the other.

The crew assembles in under 10 minutes, because babies are definite morale boosters. “Can’t be more than 2 days old.” Michelle says. “Has somebody called the safe haven volunteer?”

“He has a safe haven.” Marjan says, indicating a grinning Judd.

“Still have to call.” Captain Strand points out.

“Look at him, he’s so happy.” Mateo adds, backing up Marjan.

“I don’t know who’s happier, Judd or that baby.” TK remarks.

“20 minutes and I’m calling safe haven.” Captain Strand settles.

—

“Hey little fella. I’m Judd.” He can hear, the crew but his full attention is on this little baby. Judd continues cooing until the safe haven volunteer comes.

“Bye bye, little fella.” He says goodbye to the baby that has captured is heart. Is this what having a kid is like? It all gets worse when Judd hears the kid crying. He knows better than to indulge himself and run after the kid who he met 45 minutes ago.

—

“Hey, darlin.” Judd says to his wife, once his shift is over.

“Hey, baby.” She replies, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“How was your day?”

“Okay. Yours?”

“I met a baby.”

“A baby?”

“Yep. And I am reminded of how much I want to raise a family with you. No matter how. Adoption or biological or whatever.”

“Good.” Grace says, a playful smile building on her lips.

“I know that smile. What are you up to?”

Grace grabs a box from the counter and gives it to him and then turns back to the stove.

“It ain’t even my birthday, Gracie.”

“Just open it.” She says, absently stirring the pot.

Judd carefully rips open the paper, sneaking glances at his wife, who is famously terrible at surprises.

Inside the box is one thing. “Oh my, what?! Are you serious!?” Judd says, staring at the box’s content.

Grace looks at him and grins. “Yep.”

“Darlin, we’re having a baby!!” He picks her up and spins around with pure joy.

When he sets her down, the first words out of his mouth are, “I love you, Grace Ryder.” Moving down to her stomach, his next words are, “I love you, baby Ryder.”

“I love you too, Judd. I can’t wait to see you as a dad.”


End file.
